sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Theresa Burger
thumb|300px|Theresa Burger, geb. Nina Westphal Theresa Burger, alias Nina Westphal, ist die Protagonistin der 7. Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Nicola und Eugen Westphal und somit die Cousine von Kristin Nörtlinger. Theresa wurde als Baby von Caroline Burger entführt, da deren Kind, die eigentliche Theresa Burger, verstorben war. Somit wuchs sie mit Caroline und Hans Burger als Eltern auf und erfuhr erst am Fürstenhof von ihren leiblichen Eltern. Diese waren zu dem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon verstorben. Theresa ist die Ehefrau von Moritz van Norden und lebt mit diesem in Porta Westfalica. Sie ist dort die Besitzerin der Westphalia-Brauerei. Ines Lutz spielte Theresa Burger. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1377 (19.09.2011), ihren letzten in Folge 1600 (05.09.2012). Beziehungen Verwandte *Nicola Westphal †, Mutter *Eugen Westphal †, Vater **Ich **Kristin Nörtlinger, Cousine *Caroline Burger †, Mutter (off.) *Hans Burger, Vater (off.) *Werner Saalfeld, Schwiegervater **Laura Saalfeld, Schwägerin ***Hannah Saalfeld, Nichte ***Peter Saalfeld, Neffe **Robert Saalfeld, Schwager ***Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte ***Joshua Winter, Neffe **Sandra Zastrow, Schwägerin ***Anna Zastrow, Adoptiv-Nichte **William Newcombe, Schwager *Doris van Norden, Schwiegermutter **Konstantin Riedmüller, Schwager ***Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Neffe Freunde *Gitti König, beste Freundin *Tanja Liebertz *Konstantin Riedmüller *Julius König † *Marie Bruckner *Elena Majoré *Eva Saalfeld *Rosalie Engel *Charlotte Saalfeld Bekannte *Alfons Sonnbichler *Hildegard Sonnbichler *Lena Zastrow *David Kupferschmidt *Antonia Wiener *Nils Heinemann *Xaver Steindle *Benedikt Schatzhammer *Martin Windgassen *Natascha Schweitzer *Marlene Riedmüller Liebschaften *Moritz van Norden, Ehemann *Konstantin Riedmüller, Ex-Mann Vorbilder *Hans Burger Feinde *Kristin Nörtlinger *Doris van Norden Beruf * Brauerin Geschichte Staffel 6 left|thumb|Theresa trifft ihre beste Freundin Gitti wieder. In Folge 1377 kommt Theresa an den Fürstenhof. Theresa kehrt nach langer Zeit wieder an den Ort ihrer Kindheit zurück, weil sie ihren Vater und Burger Bräu besuchen will. Doch ihre beste Freundin Gitti hat keine gute Nachrichten. Ihr Vater ist verschwunden und die Bauerei ist verwaist und leer. thumb|Theresa trifft auf Moritz. In Folge 1380 lernen sich Theresa und Moritz kennen. Moritz ist auf dem Weg zum Fürstenhof, um im Auftrag seiner Mutter die Zufahrtstraße zu planen, die über das Gelände der Brauerei zu dem von Doris projektierten Wohngebiet führen soll. Auf dem Weg zur Brauerei begegnet er Theresa. Theresa spritzt Moritz ausversehen mit den Gartnerschlausch nass, aber auch sie wird nass. Beide sind sofort voneinander verzaubert. left|thumb|Moritz rettet Theresa. In Folge 1383 rettet Moritz Theresa. Alle überleben den Bombenanschlag auf dem Fürstenhof. Moritz wird klar, dass Theresa noch im Personalraum sein muss und stürmt heldenhaft in das brennende Hotel und kann sie retten. Einige werden mit einer Rauchvergiftung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Doris will nicht wahr haben, dass ihr Sohn sich ernsthaft in Theresa verliebt hat. Theresa und Moritz besuchen sich gegenseitig in ihren Krankenzimmern und eine tiefe Liebe beginnt. Staffel 7 thumb|Gitti greift Theresa beim Vertragsentwurf für André unter die Arme. In Folge 1392 bekommt Theresa Unterstützung von Gitti. Während Theresa privat und beruflich überglücklich ist, kommt Urs Grosswihler in den "Fürstenhof". Er vertritt die Investoren, die Doris drängen, Theresas Brauerei aufzukaufen: Sonst wird kein Geld in das Bauprojekt von Doris fließen. Geschickt verhindert Doris, dass André investiert. Theresas Hoffnung zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Moritz wiederum muss sich entscheiden, denn seine Mutter macht kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie hinter Andrés Umschwung steckt: Entweder er hilft weiter seiner Freundin oder er rettet das Familienunternehmen van Norden. left|thumb|Theresa merkt nicht, dass Konstantin und nicht Moritz vor ihr steht. In Folge 1396 trifft Konstantin auf Theresa. Konstantin ist nach der Begegnung mit Theresa ziemlich durcheinander. Auch Tante Pilar bittet ihn, so schnell wie möglich nach Argentinien zurückzukommen. Irritiert, dass Moritz nicht wie ausgemacht am Abend erscheint, ruft Theresa ihn an und wundert sich: Moritz ist in München und kommt erst am nächsten Tag zurück. Wieder im Hotel wird Moritz von seiner wütenden Mutter wegen Andrés Umschwung in die Mangel genommen. Trotzig erklärt Moritz, dass er von nun an zu Theresa halten wird. Doch bevor Moritz Theresa reinen Wein einschenken kann, erfährt er von ihr, dass sie sich gestern auf der Brücke geküsst haben und sie die ganze Nacht auf ihn gewartet hat. Moritz kann sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Aufgewühlt geht er zu besagter Brücke und trifft dort auf Konstantin. thumb|Theresa, Konstantin und Julius genießen das erste "Burger Bräu"-Bier. In Folge 1407 hat Theresa das erste Burger Bräu Bier gebraut. Theresa kämpft an vielen Fronten: Zum einen zeigt sich André zunächst aufgrund von zu viel Arbeit unwillig, den Biergarten schon in diesem Jahr zu eröffnen. Zum anderen weiß Theresa nicht, wie sie auf Konstantins Heiratsantrag reagieren soll. Außerdem wird das erste Bier gebraut. Theresa will den Brauprozess unterbrechen, während Julius glaubt, dass das Bier länger zur Reife braucht. Konstantin macht Theresa Mut, ihren Instinkten zu vertrauen. Und so unterbricht Theresa den Brauprozess und wird belohnt: Das Bier schmeckt fantastisch! left|thumb|Konstantin gesteht Theresa, dass er nicht Moritz ist. In Folge 1411 planen Theresa und Konstantin ihre Hochzeit. Theresa wünscht sich eine kirchliche Hochzeit. Konstantin lehnt dies kategorisch ab - er kann am Traualtar nicht lügen! Theresa ist verwirrt, und wirft ihrem Freund vor, ihn nicht mehr zu kennen. Konstantin gesteht, nicht Moritz zu sein - sondern sein Zwillingsbruder. Theresa ist geschockt, gesteht sich aber nach einer Zeit der Trauer ein, sich ehrlich in Konstantin verliebt zu haben. Die beiden finden wieder zusammen. thumb|Theresa und Konstantin heiraten. In Folge 1424 heiraten Theresa und Konstantin. Konstantin rettet Peter aus dem Fluss, doch dieser erkennt seinen Zwillingsbruder nicht. Konstantin erzählt Theresa von seinem Erlebnis und will so seine Schuld wieder gutmachen. Zuversichtlich gehen die beiden zu ihrer Trauung. Julius führt Theresa zum Traualtar. Theresa und Konstatin verbringen ein schönes Hochzeitsfest. thumb|left|Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit begegnet Theresa Moritz wieder - ohne ihn zu erkennen. Peter ist zwar zur Hochzeit eingeladen, geht aber mit Michael in die Pianobar und versucht ein Lied auf dem Flügel nachzuspielen, das er im Radio gehört hat. Es war das Lied von Theresa und Moritz. Als Theresa das Lied auf dem Weg durch die Lobby hört, geht sie wie magisch angezogen in die Pianobar. thumb|Beim Verteilen der Flyer für das Bräustüberl-Fest kommen sich Theresa und Peter näher. In Folge 1456 küssen sich Theresa und Peter. Theresa verschweigt Peter die Wahrheit um Moritz, doch ihm macht das mangelnde Vertrauen zu schaffen. Xaver rät ihm, Theresa zu vergessen. Währenddessen ist Theresa auf Konstantin sauer, da er offenbar kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der zerstörten Uhr hat. Als Theresa für das Bräustüberl-Fest Flyer verteilt, begleitet sie Peter. Da ahnen beide noch nicht, dass diese Begegnung Folgen haben wird. Als ihnen die Flyer hinunter fallen kommt es zum Kuss zwischen den beiden. thumb|left|Theresa ist glücklich, dass Moritz lebt. In Folge 1466 erkennt Theresa, dass Peter in Wirklichkeit Moritz ist. Theresa beschäftigt die Ahnung, dass Moritz noch am Leben ist. Konstantin versteht Theresa. Er ist bereit, die Wahrheit über sich und Moritz' Verschwinden anzuzeigen. Doch Doris möchte, dass Theresa die Sache auf sich beruhen lässt. Auf der Treppe geraten die beiden Frauen in einen heftigen Streit, der damit endet, dass Theresa stolpert und stürzt. Sie kommt in den Armen von Peter (Moritz) zu sich und erinnert sich an den Moment, als Moritz sie aus dem brennenden "Fürstenhof" rettet. Leise nennt sie seinen Namen, und Moritz schöpft Hoffnung, dass Theresa ihn endlich erkennt. In der Nacht hat Theresa einen Alptraum, der andeutet, dass Moritz nach dem Unfall sein Gedächtnis verloren haben könnte. So fällt es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, als sie das argentinische Kinderlied "Arrorro mi niño" hört, das Moritz einst gesungen hat. Mit zitternden Knien nähert sie sich Peter. thumb|Konstantin möchte mit Theresa auf die Annullierung der Ehe anstoßen. In Folge 1479 ist Theresas und Kostantins Ehe offiziell annulliert. Konstantin und Theresa erhalten offiziell die Nachricht von der Aufhebung ihrer Ehe, die ja mit falscher Identität des Bräutigams geschlossen wurde. Konstantin macht das Beste daraus: Nachts im Labor bringt er Theresa wärmenden Kaffee, um mit ihr auf das Ende ihrer Beziehung anzustoßen und ihr für die schöne Zeit zu danken. Am nächsten Tag sieht auch Theresa nach vorne: Das Jubiläum "100 Jahre Burger Bräu" soll nach Gittis Idee am "Fürstenhof" gefeiert werden. thumb|left|Theresa und Moritz sitzen vor Gericht. Von Folge 1484 bis Folge 1485 sitzen Theresa, Moritz und Konstantin vor Gericht. Konstantin ist wegen des Prozesses sichtlich angespannt. Seine größte Hoffnung setzt er auf Tante Pilar, die angereist ist, um ihn zu entlasten. Doch leider ist sie derart nervös, dass sie als Zeugin nicht überzeugt. Und so hängt viel von Moritz' Aussage ab, der immer noch darauf beharrt, dass Konstantin ihn mit Absicht von der Brücke gestoßen hat. Theresa sucht ihn am Abend vor seiner Aussage auf, doch Konstantin glaubt nicht, dass Theresas Appell an Moritz irgendetwas an seiner Aussage ändern wird. Doris versucht, Tante Pilar zu überzeugen, dass der Tod von Konstantins Adoptivvater Miguel ein tragischer Unfall war. Pilar bezweifelt erst Doris' Version, doch als ihr Doris die Schusswunde zeigt, ist sie gewillt, ihr zu glauben. Konstantin bekommt, durch Moritz' Aussage, eine Bewährungsstrafe und muss nicht ins Gefängnis, genauso Theresa, die wegen Betrugs und Urkundenfälschung verurteilt wird. Theresa ist erleichtert und Konstantin feiert mit seiner Familie den glücklichen Ausgang seines Prozesses. Er überredet seine Tante, noch ein paar Tage länger am "Fürstenhof" zu bleiben. Doch Doris merkt, dass Pilar sich zunehmend unsicherer wird, ob Doris ihr wirklich die Wahrheit über den Tod ihres Bruders erzählt hat. Indes dankt Theresa Moritz für seine Ehrlichkeit. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr, um tags darauf nach Shanghai zu fliegen. Doch am nächsten Morgen besucht er sie noch einmal und gesteht, dass er noch immer Gefühle für sie hat. thumb|Theresa und Moritz turteln verliebt beim Fotoshooting und stehlen André damit die Schau. In Folge 1490 werden Theresa und Moritz die Models für das Gourmetbier. Theresa und Moritz wurden eingeschlossen und verbringen eine gemeinsame Liebesnacht, da beide nicht auf die Tür geachtet hatten. Doch plötzlich werden sie überraschend gestört.Theresa und Moritz können sich humorvoll aus der peinlichen Situation retten. Als das Fotoshooting mit André beginnt, macht der Fotograf auch Bilder von den beiden. André ist alles andere als begeistert, als er heimlich hört, wie Rosalie und Julius statt André lieber Moritz und Theresa als Models für die Gourmetbier-Kampagne haben wollen, weil die beiden auf den Fotos so schön verliebt wirken. thumb|left|Moritz macht Theresa einen Heiratsantrag. In Folge 1495 macht Moritz Theresa einen Heiratsantrag. Theresa und Moritz reparieren den alten Schlitten. Als Moritz von Werner zu einem Schulungstermin in den Bergen geschickt wird, nimmt er Theresa kurzerhand mit und so können sie ihre erste gemeinsame Schlittenfahrt genießen. Dabei gelangen sie zu einem ganz besonderen Ort und Moritz stellt Theresa eine besondere Frage. Theresa ist gerührt von Moritz' Heiratsantrag, braucht aber mehr Zeit, denn sie hat schon einmal zu früh geheiratet. thumb|Alle sind stolz auf Theresa. In Folge 1500 präsentiert Theresa stolz ihr neues Gourmetbier "Fürstenhof Royal". Theresa spricht Werner beim Familienessen auf die Präsentation des Gourmetbiers an und bekommt überraschend Schützenhilfe von Doris. Am nächsten Tag nähern sich Moritz und Doris an und es scheint, dass die Familie sich versöhnt. Moritz hilft Theresa beim Beladen der festlich geschmückten Kutsche mit dem neuen Gourmetbier. Theresas Präsentation beginnt mit einer prächtigen Kutschenfahrt. Die Präsentation wird ein großer Erfolg. Theresa wartet nur noch auf die Vorführung des Videofilms, den Rosalie gedreht hat, aber diese schneidet ihn auf Anweisung von André noch um. Moritz erklärt sich bereit zu helfen. Als er das Rohmaterial sichtet, entdeckt er eine Aufnahme von Konstatin, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als Pilar ums Leben gekommen ist. thumb|left|Moritz und Theres werfen Flaschen ins Wasser mit einem Zettel ihrer Wünsche. In Folge 1504 verkauft Theresa ihre Anteile von Burger Bräu an Charlotte. Moritz ahnt, welches Opfer Theresa mit dem Verkauf ihrer Brauereianteile für ihn bringt. Um ihr den Abschied zu versüßen, lassen die beiden mit einem "Wunschritual" ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich und blicken zuversichtlich in die gemeinsame Zukunft. thumb|Theresa ist überrascht als Hans vor ihr steht. In Folge 1528 taucht Theresas Vater Hans auf. Theresa und Rosalie bereiten eine Bierverkostung vor, um Presse und Geschäftspartner von der Qualität des Burger Bräus zu überzeugen. Inzwischen wird die Brauerei von einem Fremden inspiziert. Als Theresa und Rosalie bemerken, dass jemand in ihrer Abwesenheit dort war, befürchten sie, dass es sich um einen der Journalisten handelt. Tatsächlich verläuft die Verkostung wenig erfolgreich für Theresa. Mit einem emotionalen Appell wirbt sie um Vertrauen in den Namen Burger. Da taucht plötzlich der Fremde auf und springt Theresa bei... thumb|left|Hans sagt Theresa, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. In Folge 1536 erfährt Theresa, dass Hans nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Theresa sieht die Kündigungsschreiben von Werner als Neuanfang und beschließt eine Wohnung im Dorf zu suchen. Zudem möchte sie mehr über ihre mysteriöse Großmutter erfahren. Sie findet heraus, dass ihre Großmutter auch Teresa heißt, deren Name allerdings ohne H geschrieben wurde. Theresa ist verwirrt und geht zu ihrem Vater, da sie wissen will, warum auf der Gedenkplatte Theresa mit H steht. Hans erzählt ihr, dass damals ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, aber Theresa kennt ihren Vater und weiß, dass er so etwas nicht geduldet hätte und treibt ihn in die Enge. Er gesteht ihr, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. thumb|Theresa und Nicola werfen den Gentest ein. In Folge 1542 machen Theresa und Nicola einen Gentest. Kaum wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, will Nicola sich weder von André noch von Kristin behüten lassen. Ihre Sehnsucht gilt Theresa und der Frage, ob sie in ihr ihre tot geglaubte Tochter vor sich hat. Die einzige Antwort kann ein Gentest bringen. Den wollen die Frauen veranlassen, ohne dass Hans etwas davon erfährt. Im Gespräch mit Werner erfährt Doris von dieser Absicht und handelt rasch. Sie entnimmt eine Genprobe von sich selbst und einem weiblichen Hotelgast. So erhält sie ein Set von nicht übereinstimmendem Genmaterial und vertauscht es heimlich mit den richtigen Genproben. thumb|left|Nicola möchte Theresa noch etwas Wichtiges sagen. In Folge 1552 stirbt Theresas Mutter Nicola. Nicola erfährt von Hans, dass Theresa doch ihre Tochter ist, und begreift, dass Doris den Gentest gefälscht hat. Zudem gesteht Hans der fassungslosen Nicola, dass er und seine Frau ihr damals Theresa gestohlen hatten. Vergeblich versucht Hans mit Theresa endlich darüber zu reden, stattdessen schreibt er ihr einen enthüllenden Abschiedsbrief, der aber nicht ankommt, und reist ab. Während sich die Dinge um Nicola zuspitzen, bestätigt ausgerechnet Konstantin Moritz gegenüber, dass Theresa tatsächlich immer nur ihn geliebt hat und sie unter Druck steht. Konstantin weigert sich allerdings, Moritz den Grund dafür zu nennen. Während André Nicola einen romantischen Heiratsantrag machen will und alles dafür vorbereitet, begreift diese aber, dass ihre Nichte Kristin irgendwie auch mit Doris verbandelt war. Nicola regt sich darüber so sehr auf, dass ihr Aneurysma platzt. thumb|Theresa erhält ihre Auszeichnung. In Folge 1561 wird Theresa zur Braumeisterin des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Die Feier findet in der Pionobar statt. Kristin bittet Moritz verzweifelt um Hilfe: Wenn sie nicht innerhalb von wenigen Monaten heiratet, fällt Nicolas Brauerei an André. Moritz lehnt den Vorschlag der Scheinehe resolut ab. Als Werner von Doris von Moritz Absage erfährt, hat er keinerlei Hoffnung mehr, seine Hotelanteile noch retten zu können. Kristin führt sich in der Pionobar auf. thumb|left|Theresa wird an ihrem Geburtstag von Konstantin, Charlotte und Julius in der Brauerei überrascht. In Folge 1568 hat Theresa Geburtstag. Moritz entschuldigt sich reumütig bei Theresa, weil er sie versetzt hat, aber diese ist sehr verletzt. Konstantin überrascht Theresa indes mit einer kleinen Geburtstagsparty. Währenddessen erzählt Mandy Kristin von Hans' Brief und verlangt für ihr Schweigen Theresa gegenüber von Kristin Geld. Diese vertraut sich Doris an, die Mandy das Geld gibt und den Brief verbrennt. Außerdem weckt Doris in Theresa die schlimme Vermutung, dass sich Moritz und Kristin wieder nähergekommen sind, und als Theresa sieht, wie sich die beiden Scheinvermählten küssen, kommt es zu einem heftigen Streit. thumb|Kristin entführt Theresa. In Folge 1574 bist Folge 1579 entführt Kristin Theresa. Die von Doris angeschossene Kristin entführt Theresa und sperrt sie zu Doris in einen Kellerraum auf dem Brauereigelände. Doris lügt Theresa vor: Sie habe entdeckt, dass Kristin Theresa um ihr Erbe betrügen will, deshalb wurde sie überwältigt und eingesperrt. Denn Theresa ist die wahre Tochter von Nicola. Moritz beginnt derweil, sich um Theresa zu sorgen und schreibt ihr eine SMS, was Kristin, die Theresa das Handy abgenommen hat, alarmiert. Als sie in das Kellerverlies kommt, um Theresa zu zwingen, eine beruhigende Nachricht an Moritz zu senden, eskaliert die Situation. Als Moritz auf Theresas Handy anruft, zwingt Kristin Theresa, ihn zu täuschen. Später wird Theresa klar: Doris trägt die Hauptschuld an dem vertauschten Gentest. In der Nacht hat sie einen Traum, in dem ihre Mutter Nicola sie liebevoll umarmt. Zur selben Zeit sind Konstantin und Moritz überzeugt, dass Theresa in Schwierigkeiten ist. Um Moritz endgültig von Nachforschungen abzuschrecken, zwingt Kristin Theresa, im Verlies einen Brief an Moritz zu schreiben, den dieser am nächsten Tag erhält. Ein Trick von Theresa in ihrem Brief bringt Moritz und Konstantin zur Überzeugung, dass sie in Not ist. Werner ärgert sich über Doris' stumme Abwesenheit, aber anders als Moritz ist er darüber wenig beunruhigt. Währenddessen macht Moritz einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Er fragt ausgerechnet Kristin, ob sie bei der Suche nach Theresa helfen könne. Kristin erfährt dabei Theresas Trick. Werner und Konstantin suchen in der Wohnung nach einem Anhaltspunkt für Doris' und Theresas Fernbleiben. Dabei finden sie das leere Futteral von Doris' Pistole. Mandy will indes ihre nicht ganz legalen Dienste für Doris vor Moritz und Konstantin nicht verraten. Um dennoch zu helfen, schickt sie Werner anonym die Kopie des Briefes, den Hans an Theresa schrieb. Nun ist allen klar: Sowohl Doris als auch Kristin hätten ein Motiv, Theresa gefangen zu halten, um an Nicolas Erbe zu gelangen. Marlene liefert Konstantin zudem nach einer befremdlichen Begegnung mit Kristin eine Information, die ihn und Moritz auf Kristins Spur bringt. thumb|left|Moritz hat die bewusstlose Theresa aus dem Keller getragen - rechtzeitig? Währenddessen bringt Kristin Doris und Theresa in tödliche Gefahr. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen Moritz, denn Theresa weiß, beim nächsten Arbeitsgang in der Brauerei wird automatisch erneut CO2 zugeführt, und dann droht ihr und Doris durch das angeschossene Leitungsrohr der Tod durch Ersticken. Moritz und Konstantin finden Theresa und Doris gerade noch rechtzeitig und tragen die beiden bewusstlosen Frauen aus ihrem Gefängnis. Kristin ist währenddessen bereit zur Flucht, doch Moritz und Konstantin stellen sich ihr in den Weg. Plötzlich hört Moritz die Stimme von Theresa. Er bietet Kristin freien Abzug, wenn sie verrät, wo Theresa und Doris gefangen sind. Kristin lässt sich auf den Handel ein. thumb|Moritz macht Theresa einen Heiratsantrag. In Folge 1582 macht Moritz Theresa einen Heiratsantrag. Nachts träumt Theresa wieder davon, dass Nicola sie auffordert, den Brautschleier zu finden. Moritz sieht darin Theresas Wunsch, ihn zu heiraten. Er erwägt, die Ehe mit Kristin als Scheinehe offiziell zu machen und sich anzuzeigen, damit es zu einer Annullierung kommt. Währenddessen findet Marlene einen wunderschönen Brautschleier. Als sie ihn an der Lobby abgibt und erwähnt, auf dem Kamm sei der Name "Nicola Westphal" eingraviert, wird der vorbeikommende Moritz hellhörig: Das ist Schicksal. Moritz geht zu Theresa in die Pionobar, tanzt mit ihr und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. thumb|left|Überglücklich nimmt Theresa Moritz' Heiratsantrag an. In Folge 1588 verloben sich Theresa und Moritz. Rosi Zwick erreicht die Annullierung der Ehe zwischen Moritz und Kristin. Nun ist Moritz für Theresa endlich frei! Am nächsten Morgen findet Theresa einen märchenhaften Brief von Moritz vor, mit dem er sie auf eine kleine, romantische Suche schickt – mit großer Überraschung am Ende. Er macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. thumb|Theresa und Moritz heiraten. In Folge 1591 heiraten Theresa und Moritz. Dank Hans und Julius läuft die Bergbahn wieder und Theresa trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Kapelle ein. Der Pfarrer wollte die Trauung schon abblasen. Theresa und Moritz geben sich glücklich das Jawort. Die Feierlichkeiten finden im Fürstenhof statt. Marlene fängt den Brautstrauß von Theresa. Die Hochzeitsnacht verbringen die beiden in der Fürstensuite. thumb|left|Theresa und Moritz kümmern sich um Schaf Mary In Folge 1593 verbringen Theresa und Moritz ihre Flittterwochen in einer Berghütte. Nach der Hochzeitsnacht verpassen Theresa und Moritz ihren Flieger nach Shanghai, wo sie ihre Flitterwochen verbringen wollten. Da kurzfristig die Waldhütte frei wird, entscheiden sie sich, einfach dort eine Weile zu verbringen. Theresa und Moritz finden ein verletztes Lämmchen und beschließen, es gesund zu pflegen. Beide freuen sich über die "Flitterwochen zu dritt", doch da taucht plötzlich ein Bauer auf, der nach dem Lämmchen sucht: Es ist für den nächsten Tag als Hochzeitsschmaus vorgesehen. thumb|Moritz und Theresa kümmern sich um Sternchen. In Folge 1595 möchte Xaver, dass Theresa und Moritz sich um Sternchen kümmern. Xaver spielt mit dem Gedanken an eine Pflegefamilie für das kleine Baby. Er befürchtet jedoch, dass er mit der Einschaltung des Jugendamts jegliches Umgangsrecht verlieren könnte und keinen Einfluss auf die Wahl der Pflegefamilie hätte. Als er Sternchen kurz darauf bei Moritz und Theresa abholt, die aushilfsweise auf sie aufgepasst haben, hat er einen Geistesblitz. thumb|left|Pfarrer Windgassen hält vor Hans, Moritz und Theresa die Grabrede für die echte Theresa Burger. In Folge 1599 beerdigen Theresa, Moritz und Hans die echte Theresa Burger. Der neue Dorfpfarrer Windgassen begleitet die Beerdigung der richtigen Theresa Burger. Xaver ist überrascht, als er unvermutet im neuen Pfarrer seinen alten Freund Martin erkennt. Theresa hingegen überlegt, ob sie ihren alten Namen "Nina Westphal" annehmen soll. thumb|Theresa und Moritz geben ein Abschiedsfest für ihre Familie und Freunde. In Folge 1600 verlassen Theresa und Moritz den Fürstenhof. Werner und Doris sind beide nicht glücklich, dass Moritz mit Theresa nach Porta Westfalica gehen will, trotzdem akzeptiert er es, dass Moritz Theresa bei der Rettung von Nicolas Brauerei helfen will. Theresa und Moritz geben ein Abschiedsfest vor Burger Bräu. Alle kommen in Tracht, auch Konstantin ist gekommen und wünscht Theresa und Moritz alles Gute. Am nächsten Tag versteckt Theresa noch den Schlüssel unter einem Stein bei der Bauerei. Moritz holt sie ab und sie verabschieden sich von Werner und Doris. Zuversichtlich sehen sie in eine glückliche Zukunft, auch wenn Theresa der Abschied von "Burger Bräu" schwer fällt. Hintergrundwissen *Theresa und Konstantins Lied war "Just the Way You Are" von Billy Joel *Theresa und Moritz' Lied ist "Honesty" von Billy Joel it:Theresa Burger Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Familie van Norden Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Anteilseigner von Burger Bräu Kategorie:Angestellte von Burger Bräu